


Snow

by shittywriterhere



Category: Deadpool (2016), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), spideypool - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, First Date, Fluff, M/M, purefluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6674593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittywriterhere/pseuds/shittywriterhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Wade's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever fanfic so don't judge me too harshly. Not beta read, sorry!  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly these characters do not belong to me, they belong to the very rich people over at Marvel, and now i guess Disney studios as well

It’s been 32 years, 5 months, 3 weeks, and 6 days since it last snowed in New York. At least, that’s what Wade got told by the writer.  
  
Wade is experienced with the cold. The merc’s job brings him to the very corners of the world, so his suit is built for the rapid changes in climates. 

**But still, snow in New York?**  
_We know snow, why are you so shocked?_  
**Because it’s been 32 years since it snowed here! Peters probably never seen the snow**  
_Oooohh that means that cute body of his will be all cold and shivery, meaning we can attack him with hugs!_  
**Maybe we can kiss him today since we haven’t done that yet, but he may-**

The sudden silence of the boxes was almost overbearing but then he saw Peter. His Peter. Walking out the front door of the apartment block with the tightest skinny jeans, and a spider-man sweatshirt that was the slightest bit too big for him because of course Wade had left it last time he was over.  
“I’ve barely been outside for a minute and I’m already freezing!”, Peter complained half-heartedly, staring at the snow on the ground. The tips of ears pink with the cold, and maybe a pinch of embarrassment.  
And Wade was staring. At Peter. Because he could now. As this was their first date. And it snowed. 

**The world must like us today**  
_Maybe it just wants us to see spidey’s ass in those tight jeans_  
**Either way we win.**

“True,” Wade said aloud, poking Peters nose with his gloved finger.  
A sudden tug on his hand and they were hugging. “Happy first date,” Peter said softly.  
Wade buried his head in Peters curls, wrapping his arms around Peter and held him tighter.  
“Happy first date,” he replied, hiding his blush with a smirk.  
“Coffee?” he asked, with an outstretched hand.  
Peter took Wade’s hand and nodded, “Coffee”. 

• • •

Despite nerves on both their parts, of which Wade would never admit to – **We have killed dozens of people and you think that a cute boy with curly brown hair and glasses can faze us?** – but then Peter took his hand and Wade’s voice grew shaky and he became very grateful that he still wore his mask. Peter had begged him to take it off, but the flat refusal in Wade’s response had unnerved him too much to ask again.  
Besides, the wide grins Wade kept throwing him were visible through the mask. Peter glowed a little at the thought that he could make his Wade that happy, even if he could hear Wade arguing with the boxes under his breath. Debating whether to tell Peter the truth when the topics strayed into unfamiliar territory, or to keep his distance with a joke.  
Thankfully Wade wanted to try and open up, maybe he knew that he was safe with Peter, maybe he was sick of dealing with his thoughts alone, but whatever the reason, Peter didn’t mind. He wanted to hear the stories that Wade boasted about, he wanted to learn more about the infamous merc with a mouth.  
  
So that’s how the hours passed. Wade retelling the best and the worst of his life, and Peter listening to that deep voice of his with a smile, in a small coffee shop, surrounded by snow.


End file.
